The present disclosure relates to a decurling device and an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet recording apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium is known. The inkjet recording apparatus includes a pressure drum, an inkjet head, and an ink drying unit. The pressure drum is a large drum. The pressure drum conveys the recording medium. Specifically, the recording medium is attached to an outer circumferential surface of the pressure drum. Thus, the recording medium is conveyed when the pressure drum rotates. The inkjet head ejects ink on to the recording medium conveyed by the pressure drum and forms an image on the recording medium. The ink drying unit blows hot air on to the recording medium conveyed by the pressure drum and accelerates drying of moisture in the ink attached to the recording medium.